Torposolos
by Muinesva
Summary: Cambios extraños inundan Hogwarts. Parodia. Para el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Torposolos**

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

**Disclaimer:** Nada del mundo creado por J.K. Rowling me pertenece.

* * *

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo azul, sus rayos caían sobre el liso y dorado pelo de Hermione, o como la llamaban ahora, Herms.

Herms estaba sentada sobre el césped, mejor dicho casi recostada, apoyada en los codos y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, moviéndola ligeramente ondeando de esa manera su impecable melena rubia, propia de la mejor y más conocida marca de productos para el cuidado del cabello. Podría decirse que estaba simulando estar en la playa, disfrutando de los rayos solares. Su uniforme le quedaba realmente pequeño, aunque ella no pensaba lo mismo. Había abandonado la túnica, tan anticuada en su opinión, olvidada en un rincón del cuarto de baño, y había dejado desabrochados los primeros botones de su camisa, permitiendo ver el nacimiento de sus grandes senos. La falda, por supuesto, apenas lograba tapar algo, dejando a la vista sus torneadas piernas. El maquillaje que jamás había usado hacía resaltar sus bellos rasgos.

Porque en realidad, Hermione Granger no era la sabelotodo que todos creían. Ella era como todas las chicas. ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente? ¡Con lo terrible que era ser diferente al resto! Lavender tenía razón con lo que le había dicho una vez:

"_Sé como todos, y tendrás el mundo a tus pies"_

Luego de la guerra, había decidido regresar a Hogwarts, en su formato antiguo –entiéndase por ello la chica empollona y fea- pero tras obtener el Premio Anual junto a Draco Malfoy y vivir juntos en la Torre de Premios Anuales, había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que cambiar. Urgentemente.

Se asesoró vía lechuza con Lavender que había tomado la _sabia_ decisión de no volver a Hogwarts (había oído que ahora dirigía una cadena de _Boutiques, _que se especializaban en lencería sensual), y ahora podía presumir de haber seguido el mejor camino.

—Aquí estás, luz de mis ojos.

Hermione abrió los ojos que ¡oh, sorpresa! ya no eran marrones. No, ahora eran azules como el cielo, que destellaban con cada parpadeo. Sonrió seductoramente y flexionó su pierna derecha mientras guiñaba un ojo al rubio escultural que tenía en frente.

—Mi amada Herms, he estado ciego todos estos años. ¡Cómo pude haberte insultado! Si eres la más bella de las criaturas —dijo Draco inclinándose hacia su amada.

—Oh, Drakin… Sabes que te he perdonado todo —ronroneó la castaña mientras acariciaba los marcados bíceps del rubio.

Draco había seguido insultándola durante la primera semana de su estadía en la inmejorable Torre que compartían, en la que curiosamente solo había una habitación, provocando que Hermione se echara a llorar. Acto seguido, escribió a Lavender pidiéndole ayuda (de la cual se hizo amiga tras ambas darse cuenta de lo troglodita que era Ron), la cual, ni corta ni perezosa, le envió una poción de su _invención _hecha con ingredientes seleccionados de la más alta calidad, incluyendo moco de troll.

El hecho es que tras beberse la poción se produjo el milagro. Así, con su nueva apariencia y personalidad _súper fashion_ se dejó ver tras salir del baño con jacuzzi de la Torre de Premios Anuales. Draco, que esperaba que Hermione saliera para seguir insultándola se quedó sin palabras al verla. ¿Dónde quedaba la chica fea y sin gracia? Aquella que tenía los incisivos de un castor y el pelo peor que un nido de aves. Esa _diosa_ que estaba frente a él no podía ser la misma a la que había insultado tanto tiempo.

De repente, Draco Malfoy sintió su cuerpo flotar. ¡Amaba a esa chica! A tan perfecta creación. Torpemente, se acercó a ella, con los brazos extendidos, balbuceando palabras ininteligibles. Pero ella, tan rauda como un rayo salió de la habitación riendo dulcemente. Draco siguió su cantarina voz, pero la leona era más rápida. Pronto, Draco se cansó y quedó tirado en el suelo, jadeando y arrastrándose mientras llamaba suplicante a su único y verdadero amor.

Consciente de que él era poca cosa para tan dulce y magnífica mujer, se dirigió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a las mazmorras, en busca de una poción que le sirviera para ser digno de _ella._ Buscó en el despacho del profesor de pociones, lanzando frascos que no le servían, hasta que por fin dio con el indicado. _"Sex Symbol"_ se llamaba la poción. Seguramente esa era la pócima que Snape tomaba, porque ¿cómo era posible que un hombre con la piel cetrina y la nariz ganchuda se convierta de la noche a la mañana en todo un _Dios del sexo_? Cuántas veces lo había pescado en diferentes lugares de Hogwarts, con diferentes alumnas en ciertas "situaciones comprometedoras". ¿Por qué Snape no le había dado la poción a Draco? Siendo su padrino y todo eso, podría haber colaborado un poquito con su autoestima, ¿no? Se lo echaría en cara en cuanto lo volviera a ver. Seguramente estaba con alguna otra chica en algún rincón. Por supuesto, Snape había sobrevivido a la mordedura de la serpiente. ¡Obvio! ¡Por algo es el príncipe de las pociones!

Pero bueno, la cuestión es que Draco se apresuró a tomarse la poción y por arte de magia, dejó de ser el chico flacucho que todos conocían. Ahora había aumentado altura y masa muscular. Era un Adonis. ¡Ahora sí que Herms caería rendida ente él! Corrió velozmente como si estuviera montado en una escoba e _intuyó_ que su amor estaba en los jardines. Ahí la encontró, dispuesto a declararle su amor.

—¡Ah, el amor adolescente! —suspiró Dumbledore mientras pasaba cerca de los jovenes— ¡Aún recuerdo a mi adorado Gellert!

Dumbledore, que tampoco había muerto gracias a su manía de esconder su antigua varita (la que había comprado en Ollivanders a los once años) en la túnica y con la cual había sobrevivido a su caída; se alejó, desenvolviendo un caramelo de limón mientras tarareaba una alegre melodía, en la que mencionaba el dulce aroma de su querido muchacho…

—_¡Oh, Gellert! __Tu aroma a limón… Inundan mi corazón… ¡Oh Gellert!_

En ese momento, Draco y Hermione, _Drakin y Herms_ para los amigos, estaban a punto de iniciar la práctica del Kamasutra, al aire libre.

Viniendo del lago, Luna Lovegood estaba caminando en círculos mientras agitaba los brazos suavemente, seguramente espantando nargles. Se detuvo de repente al ver a la _feliz pareja_ a lo lejos y con los ojos muy abiertos sacó del bolsillo de su túnica sus espectrogafas y se las colocó.

—Lo que imaginaba, tienen el cerebro lleno de torposolos…

Se encogió de hombros, y se fue, dando ligeros saltos, rumbo al castillo.

* * *

_Bueno, éste es mi intento de parodia para el reto. La verdad es que no hay nada que me desagrade más en el mundo del fanfiction que los clichés que parodio aquí. Los excesivos cambios en los personajes, sacarlos de contexto, convertirlos en meras marionetas sexuales… Hermione es la más afectada por ello, y eso me molesta profundamente, no tolero ver que la convierten en una chica descerebrada.¡Y ni qué decir del lugar de encuentros sexuales por excelencia! (aparte de la Sala de Menesteres). Hablo de la tan citada Torre de Premios Anuales, donde Hermione y Draco no hacen más que practicar sexo todo el día, y que se enamoran con locura en el primer minuto._

_En esta historia Luna es, en mi opinión, la única persona cuerda. De hecho, comienzo a creer que los torposolos han afectado realmente a algunos personajes, confundiendo su cerebro y nublando su razón. Con esto demostramos la existencia de tan peculiares criaturas. XD_

_En fin, creo que con esto dejo claro que el género humorístico no es lo mío, aunque me encanta leer de vez en cuando buenas historias de humor, sean o no parodias_

_¡Un saludo!_


End file.
